Cruelty
by Changeling13
Summary: my first oneshot lemon! Zero's done the unforgivable; he's fed off of Yuuki. He knew kaname would be angry, but when he's called to the night class dormitory to answer for what he's done, he finds that Kaname wants more than just an apology. is twisted


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, and in no way am related to the original story

It was cold. Zero pulled his uniform coat tighter against him, huddling against the door. He was standing outside the night class dormitory, and there was no sunlight to keep him moderately warm late at night in the middle of winter. 'I'm starting to get pissed off, they better hurry up'.

Hanabusa Aido had answered the door a few minutes ago, looking down his nose at him. "Yes?"

Zero had glared at him. "Kaname asked me to come over, he needed to speak to me about something."

Aido nodded. "One second, let me ask him if he wants to see you."

Before Zero could say anything, he'd shut the door back in his face. "Prick", he'd mumbled under his breath. That was five minutes ago. Seeing as how vampires had great hearing, Zero was starting to suspect Kaname had heard him when he'd knocked, and was just delaying to spite him.

Finally, the door opened, and Aido was ushering Zero in, bowing mockingly. "Kaname sama will see you." Zero stood up straight, refusing to look weak in front of these people. These... monsters. Aido looked dressed up. Zero saw the rest of the night class dressed for winter as well. They were going out, but where. They filed past him out the door, each of them glaring at him in turn. Shiki, the dark haired model, walked the slowest, trying to intimidate him. Fuck him.

"You're letting the warm air out". Zero said, looking down at the smaller vamp. Shiki snarled at him, and Zero slammed the door behind him. Where the hell was Kaname? 'I guess I'll have to look for him myself.'

The dormitory was more like a mansion. Elegant carpeting, a spiral staircase, busts and statues. It was definitely nicer than what the day class got. As he walked slowly up the steps, listening for sounds, he thought about what Kaname wanted. It was probably about Yuuki. It always was. Zero loved Yuuki, and he'd just fed on her like... 'like a monster'.

No! He wasn't like them. It had been an accident, he hadn't meant to.. he hadn't meant to, but he had done it just the same. His blood tablets had failed him. He was turning into a monster, and there was nothing he could do about it. Zero's fists clenched, so hard that he felt blood pooling in the crevices his nails had left in his palms. Forcing himself to loosen up, he took a deep breath, scenting for the room that he'd find Kaname in. He turned to the hallway on the right. Stopping in front of a large set of intricately carved wooden double doors, he sniffed the air. Yes, this was it. Should he knock? Should he just barge right in? He grinned evilly. Yes, that was bound to piss Kaname off, coming in uninvited. He went to shove the door open, but before he did, he heard Kaname's voice. "Come in Zero." Damn.

Zero opened the door calmly, stepping into the room. It was a bedroom, with a large stone fireplace on the far right wall, flames licking happily at the logs, casting an orange glow on everything. There was no other lighting but the fire, and Zero was glad for once his eyesight had improved as he turned more and more. Kaname was lying on some sort of Victorian looking chaise lounge, with golden clawed feet. He appeared to be reading a book, holding it above his face, blocking Zero's sight. Zero took in the dark hair, slightly messy in a good way, the dark red dress shirt, unbuttoned, exposing Kaname's pale chest. His dress slacks were black, and he wasn't wearing any shoes. For some reason, the sight of Kaname so...casual, made Zero nervous. Averting his eyes to the fireplace, Zero cleared his throat. "So, what did you want?"

When Kaname didn't respond, he looked back to him. Kaname was staring at him, those dark eyes too intense. Zero could feel a blush starting to creep over his face. What was he looking at!?

Getting angry, Zero began to walk toward the door. He didn't have to put up with this.

"Zero kun... I know about what you did to Yuuki." His voice was soft, calm. It was dangerous.

Pausing, his hand on the doorknob, he turned to look over his shoulder. Kaname slowly slid his legs off of the lounge, pushing himself up to stand. Zero started to turn to face him, when Kaname disappeared in a blur of speed. Zero's back crashed into the wall, Kaname's hand around his throat. Zero, eyes wide, scrambled to reach his gun in his pants holster. As soon as he got it in his hand though, Kaname's other hand ripped it away from him, slicing his hand open. Zero cried out, fingers trying to pry away the cold steely vise of Kaname's grip.

"Let me go!" Zero's voice came out as a strangled gasp.

Kaname made a tsking sound, shaking his head. "Zero, you've gone too far. I told you, never to harm Yuuki, didn't I?"

His voice was mocking, like he was talking to a child. Zero fought for air, twisting his neck back and forth. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to..please." Zero hadn't meant to say please, it had just come out. He wanted Kaname to understand. He really hadn't meant to hurt her. He felt... he felt like he deserved whatever Kaname would do to him. Zero stopped fighting, the last thought staying in his mind. He didn't deserve forgiveness, or understanding. He deserved to be hurt... to be killed.

Zero's hands stopped clawing at his neck, falling to his sides. "Go ahead, kill me. You're right, I never should have lost control with her. I might even do it again. I deserve death." He couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes, although they didn't fall.

Kaname's expression seemed to change, to soften. His grip on Zero's throat loosened, but his hand stayed where it was. Zero was confused. What was Kaname doing?

The dark eyed vampire moved in closer to Zero, slowly sliding his body against Zero's. Zero backed up into the wall, unnerved by the feeling of Kaname's skin sliding across him. " What..what are you doing?" His voice was shaky.

Kaname's head tilted to the side, studying Zero. "I don't want you dead Zero. You're far too useful to me alive."

The hand on his throat opened, the fingers pressing lightly, stroking down Zero's open collar, tracing the exposed skin, making Zero shiver. "I don't want you dead, but you need to be punished. Kaname's fingers gripped the shirt, ripping it violently, tearing it open. Zero gasped. "Stop it!" He tried to push Kaname away, but there was no way. Kaname was a pure blood, stronger than Zero could ever hope to be. Kaname hand pushed him back into the wall hard, making the wood crack, making Zero's spine bend.

"Zero, you're going to be punished. What I'm going to do, you might not like it. But you'll do it. You'll do it or I"ll rip your throat out." His voice was a whisper at Zero's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Kaname's body was pressed against him, more intimate than he'd ever been with anyone. Zero could feel Kaname's thighs, could feel...Zeros eyes widened. "No! No don't!" His face was red, and his struggling got more violent. It didn't matter, Kaname barely exerted any strength to keep him pinned down against the wall. He felt a hand snake across his waist, behind his back, pulling him toward Kaname like a mouse being drawn in by a snake. Suddenly, Zero was whirling back toward the wall, except this time he was facing it. He threw his hands out to stop his face from hitting the wall, but it was too late. His lip exploded, blood flowing down his face.

Kaname pressed into him, and before Zero could act, fangs pierced his neck, bowing his back in pain. Crying out, he fought to get away, but it was no use. He could feel those lips, sucking at his skin, pulling the blood out. Kaname's hands wrapped around him, one hand over his heart, the other over his stomach, fingers splayed across his skin. Zero was feeling weaker, lightheaded. A blush was creeping across his face as the hand on his stomach traveled lower, tracing the top of his pants. The fangs in his neck dug in harder, making it impossible to move a muscle."Aah" Zero felt the tug of his pants, the unbuttoning, the zipper traveling down. The cool pale hand slid into them, grabbing Zero, making him gasp violently. "N-nno"

He couldn't stop it though, the reaction his body had to the feel of Kaname touching him. Tears of embarrassment flowed down his cheeks. He'd never let anyone touch him like this, especially not a man! Now here he was, forced against his will, and he couldn't stop the feelings that were assailing him. Kaname's fingers slid across him, and he groaned, growing larger.

He could hear the soft sigh in his ear, sending goosebumps down his back. "Do you enjoy this Zero?" Kaname's tongue flicked out, licking a long line up his earlobe. Zero couldn't help the small whimper that escaped him.

"Mm", he murmured, his voice dark and husky, seductive. "Maybe I'll have to make this harder for you." Zero felt him self thrown across the room, hitting the floor near the bed. Zero struggled to get up, to find his footing. He had to get out of there, before..

He had barely stood up when he was being thrown onto the bed. Zero scrambled for the other side, flailing on his stomach. Hands wrapped around his upper legs, dragging him back roughly.

Zero couldn't stop the scream that escaped him. "No! Stop it Kaname!" He felt the body that crawled on top of him, and he tried to buck it off, to no avail. His shirt was ripped away from him, Kaname's nails raking his skin as he did so, bringing blood to the surface. Zero felt the tongue lapping the blood up, and Zero tried not to notice how every time he felt it, he would feel the tightening in his pants. He couldn't stand it. This mixture of fear and desire, of hate and longing. He'd never forgive Kaname for this.

He could hear the chuckle above him. "You're so fun to play with Zero. I should have realized it sooner."Zero was roughly flipped onto his back, Kaname's body pinning him to the bed once more. Kaname raised his arms to push him off, and Kaname snatched zero's wrists in one hand, forcing them above his head.

Kaname's eyes were glowing red, a sensual smile curving his mouth. " I'm going to fuck you Zero, how do you like that?" He ground his hips against Zero's, eliciting a gasp and moan from the man underneath him. "I want you to fight me Zero, I want you to tell me no." Kaname's nails slid down Zero's pants, shredding them to pieces. Small lines of blood appeared on his thigh, drawing Kaname's heated gaze. His fingers dug into the cuts, forcing more blood to come out. "Ah, no!" Blood smeared on his hand, Kaname raised it up to his face, watching Zero while he licked it off, little by little. Grabbing Zero's chin, Kaname forced his head back. Zero tried to turn his head to the side, to escape the mouth that covered his, but he couldn't. It was warm, and wet, and bruising. Little sounds of pleasure escaped Kaname's throat, almost a growl.

Pulling away, Kaname stared at Zero, helpless and terrified, and conflicted. He brushed the bangs from Zero's eyes. "Your hair really is lovely you know. All silver and pale, and so soft." His hand traveled from Zero's forehead to the side, down to Zero's ear. His fingers played with the small hoop earring, tugging it. "I like your eyes too Zero. They are beautiful, lavender and always staring at me with such... anger." He laughed softly, the sound grating across Zero's nerves. "Yes, I like your angry look. Almost as much as the way you look when you're in pain." A jerk of the hand, and Zero screamed, blood gushing from the torn ear. Kaname forced Zero's head to the side, his mouth covering the wound, drinking the blood while his tongue played with the torn skin. Zero was crying now, he couldn't stop it. "No, stop , god stop it."

Kaname smiled, his dark lashes brushing his cheeks as he stared down at Zero. Grabbing him, he flipped Zero on his stomach again, and Zero began to panic. "No, no don't touch me, don't!"

He felt Kaname moving, felt his pants sliding down his hips. Oh god. Zero couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He could only feel those hands, the body pressing against him. He felt himself raised up onto his hands and knees, felt the bare skin brushing his butt, his thighs. He could feel Kaname, feel that long hardness pressing onto his back, the bare chest, the hard nipples sliding up his back. Kaname's voice whispered in his ear, softly." You are wonderful Zero. You press all of the right buttons. I can't decide if I want to hurt you, or make you cry out in pleasure." Zero felt the hand snaking underneath him, fondling him between his legs. Zero began to shake, his body responding to the caress, even when he didn't want to. He felt another hand caressing his back, sliding lower, lightly brushing his butt. The hand disappeared, then came back, and Zero jumped as he felt a wet finger slide into him. It was uncomfortable, but as it slid slowly in and out of him, he began to feel a heat building up in him, a restlessness, and he realized with a shock that he was enjoying it.

"No, stop it. Kaname." It didn't stop. Zero felt himself growing larger, aching.

"You enjoy it, don't you Zero? Doesn't that make you feel shameful? To enjoy this, to enjoy me?"

Zero gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut so the tears wouldn't escape. He was shaking his head, trying not to listen. The hand in front loosened, reaching up to grab Zero's hair, pulling his head back. Kaname lightly kissed Zero's cheek, licking the salty tears off of his face.

The finger slid out of him, and Zero relaxed a little.

"Tell me to stop, Zero. Beg me?" His voice was pleading. Maybe, Zero thought, maybe he wants to stop too.

"Please, Kaname, please stop."

He hard kaname sigh, long and happy. "No"

Zero's eyes flew open at the one word. Kaname's body shifted, and suddenly, Kaname thrust into him, wrenching a scream from Kaname. He fought, snarled, cried, begged, and still Kaname slid in and out of him, slapping against him harshly, then changing pace, soft and slow. At first, Zero hated it. It hurt, it hurt and shamed him. Slowly though, he began to feel that heat again, and his body involuntarily stopped moving, waiting for the next thrust. Kaname's hands wrapped around Zero's hips, and Zero smothered his cries into the sheets. One of Kaname's hands reached around, squeezing Zero, sliding up and down his shaft. He did this while he jerked Zero's hips to him, over and over. Zero had never felt so helpless, and had never felt so...good. It was a strange mixture of pain and pleasure, of fear and desire, of hate and want.

"Zero", Kaname sighed his name, picking up the pace, frantic. Zero felt it building up, felt the pressure in him explode in a brilliant burst, crying out and spraying himself hot and wet into the sheets. Still the body behind him kept going, kept thrusting. Finally, with a soft cry, Kaname climaxed, spilling into Zero like a hot stream, making Zero gasp. Kaname stayed in him for a moment, his hips slowly teasing Zero, slowly sliding out of him. Zero collapsed onto the bed on his side, curled up in a ball. He had his arms wrapped around his head, hiding his face. Hiding the blushing skin, the afterglow in his expression. How horrible could he be, enjoying that? Zero felt Kaname settle in beside him, spooning his body. Zero tensed up, feeling Kaname's fingers sliding softly into his hair, playing with it.

"I'm horrible aren't I, for having done that to you? You'll hate me now." Something in his voice made Zero turn around to look at him. Kaname was smiling, but it was a soft smile, sad. Kaname was sad.

Zero reached out without thinking, cupping his hand around Kaname's face. Kaname's eyes widened surprised, but relaxed, smiling again. Slowly, Kaname leaned his head forward, kissing Zero gently.

Zero didn't pull away. He felt a blush spreading across his cheeks for the millionth time that night, and Kaname laughed softly, amused.

"I've wanted you since I first saw you Zero. I've watched you grow up, and each day, I watched you hate me more. I couldn't stand it. I finally had to do something."

Zero looked away, embarrassed. "I'm not like this... I ... like.."

"Girls?". Kaname grinned. "Yes, so do I. For the most part, at least. You though, you're different. You bring out the deviant in me."

"I... I still want Yuuki though. I won't let you to take her away from me."

Kaname chuckled lightly, brushing the hair from Zero's face. "Yes, I know. I don't plan on it. As a matter of fact, I was thinking...well, I was thinking we could all... be together."

Zero stared at Kaname in shock. Together? All three of them? "Would Yuuki ever agree to something like that?"

Kaname smiled. "Why not? She cares for both of us. She doesn't want to choose between us. I think, given time, she'll definitely agree to it."

Zero nodded, not really sure what to say.

They got dressed, Zero being careful not to look at Kaname, not sure what he'd see in Kaname's face. He was buttoning up his coat when he felt Kaname's arms wrap around his chest, leaning into him.

"Zero?"

Zero swallowed hard. "Yes?"

" Every time you bite Yuuki, you're putting her in danger. So every time you bite her, I'm going to find you, and I won't go as easy on you the next time." His voice was low with warning, but Zero couldn't help the slight feeling of anticipation at the words.

Zero left hurriedly, not able to fight off the feeling of ashamed now that it was over. He ran down the steps, toward the day class dormitories. He reached his room, shutting the door . Hearing a noise behind him in the dark, he turned around. Yuuki was sitting on his bed, her brown innocent eyes staring at him worriedly.

"Zero!" She ran over to him, hugging him. "I was so worried. You didn't come over to dinner, and I couldn't find you. Are you okay?

Zero wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. He did love Yuuki, and he didn't want to hurt her, but he felt the lack of blood starting to affect him. Remembering Kaname's words in his ear, but not able to stop himself, he sighed. "Actually, I'm hungry."


End file.
